Shattered
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Loosely based off of Episode 39. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto are sad after hearing Lettuce wonder about whether or not the have feelings. But do the Mews really think the Cyniclons don't have feelings? Only one way to find out!


**Shattered**

Pai sighed. "That's what she said," he said sadly.

_**Earlier: **__Pai and Taruto picked up Kisshu. Just before they teleported, Pai heard Mew Lettuce say, "It seems those people really do have feelings…"_

_**Real time: **_"I knew Ichigo hated me, but she thinks I have no feelings?" Kisshu asked weakly. He was still recovering from the wound the Blue Knight had given him. Pai had healed the injury, but there was still a scar, and the blood loss had finally gotten to him, leaving him too weak to even sit up.

"I think we should ask," Taruto said. "And if they say they do believe that, I'd like to know why. Humans attack each other all the time in wars and stuff, but they don't say that their enemies have no feelings or sense of remorse. Is it because we aren't like them?"

"Possibly," Pai said. "But I'm curious too. When Kisshu's better, we'll ask."

This turned out to be a week later, and when Kisshu was back to full strength, the three Cyniclons went to Earth, and landed in a park, then waited.

About fifteen minutes later, they were getting bored, but then they heard running footsteps, and looked up.

To their surprise, it was only Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding. Mint and Zakuro were nowhere to be seen. The girls stopped in front of the Cyniclons, but didn't take out their weapons. "Before you ask, Mint, Zakuro, Blondie, and Keiichiro are all tied up in the basement," Ichigo said.

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"We had a feeling you had something to say to us, so we tied up everyone who would object to us having a conversation rather than attacking each other," Lettuce said. "Were we right?"

Pai collected himself and said, "Yes. We wanted to know if you Mews really believe that we have no feelings, and if so, why?"

Ichigo sighed. "The three of us never believed that," she said. "Mint and Zakuro are a different issue. Mint probably believes that, since she's head over heels for Blondie, but I'm not sure about Zakuro. The real problem is Blondie. He's a totally racist bastard, and sometimes I wonder if he's really trying to pin HIS lack of feelings and remorse on you guys. He's completely evil, and the three of us hate him."

"But why did Lettuce say it's surprising that we have feelings?" Taruto asked. "Kisshu and Pai have been moping around since last week."

Kisshu and Pai whacked Taruto together. Ichigo sighed and said, "Ryou watches basically our every move; we have to be careful what we say. That's about the closest we can get to showing sympathy, or Ryou will brainwash us. We really should get rid of that guy…."

"Can we take him down?" Kisshu asked eagerly.

"That's our job," two voices said from a nearby tree.

Ichigo sighed. "Moe, Miwa, how long have you been here?" she asked.

"We noticed your boyfriend and his brothers were here already, which meant you'd be here soon, so we decided to hide in a tree to make sure nothing happened," Moe said, as she and Miwa jumped down from their tree.

"Boyfriend?" Kisshu asked. "I thought Ichigo was with the treehugger!"

"He dumped her, and he's currently in the hospital, thanks to us," Miwa said. "NO ONE gets away with hurting Ichigo. So you'd better not do anything, because we could care less if you've got weapons."

Kisshu looked grouchy, and asked Ichigo, "WHY did you let them get to the treehugger first!?"

"They were nearby when he told me I was nothing, and you were probably back in your dimension," Ichigo said. "There wasn't much of a chance of you getting there first. You can have fun after he gets out of the hospital."

"Does that mean I can kill him?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "You're cute when you're excited."

"Ichigo, why does he get to do the killing?" Moe moaned.

"Because he's got less chance of getting arrested and leaving me alone," Ichigo said. "You already had your turn, remember?"

Moe and Miwa went into sulking mode- at least until Taruto said, "You old hags are kind of scary…."

Moe and Miwa's eyes turned into lasers, and Taruto gulped. "Care to repeat that statement, chibi?" Miwa asked.

"Uh… I didn't say anything!" Taruto said nervously. "Are you going to take me down?"

"Not this time, I suppose," Miwa sighed. "But do it again, to us or to Ichigo, and you'll wish you were never born."

Taruto looked scared, and said, "I won't do it again."

"I think if you two had become Mews, we'd be dead," Kisshu commented.

"Yup," Moe said proudly. "Luckily for you, Ichigo's head over heels in love with you, so we might leave you alive."

"Koneko-chan loves me?" Kisshu asked.

"I faked hating you so as not to get brainwashed," Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much, Kish."

"I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked excitedly.

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, can we annihilate Blondie?" Moe asked eagerly.

Ichigo sighed. "I suppose," she said. "But we're coming too."

"K!" Miwa said. "You realize this means Pudding and Taru-Taru have to wait upstairs, right?"

"Why na no da?" Pudding asked.

"It's R-rated," Moe said. "Come on, let's go."

"Can we teleport?" Pai asked.

"Okay," Miwa said.

The three Cyniclons grabbed the girls, and teleported to the main room of Café Mew Mew. "They're probably still in the basement," Ichigo said. "Pudding, Taruto, stay here."

The two kids pouted, but headed for the kitchen as the others went to the basement. Ryou, Keiichiro, Zakuro, and Mint were still tied up; apparently they had given up trying to get out of the ropes. They looked up- and Ryou snarled, "Ichigo, why did you bring the aliens HERE!?"

"We finished chatting," Ichigo said.

"Are we getting untied at some point?" Mint asked.

Ichigo sighed and said, "All of you except Blondie."

"Aww…" Miwa said. "That takes the fun out of it!"

"It's up to you, you're the executioners," Ichigo said. "The rest of us will untie the others."

Miwa and Moe went over to Ryou with evil smirks on their faces, and untied him. Then they promptly leaped on him and started beating him to a pulp as the others finished untying Mint, Zakuro and Keiichiro.

"Why are your school friends beating Ryou up?" Keiichiro asked wearily.

"We want to form a truce, and he's the only thing standing in the way after I kill the treehugger," Kisshu said. "So Koneko-chan told them they could take him down."

"They hate him for being so nasty to me all the time," Ichigo said, as Moe broke Ryou's nose. "And anyone who hurts me goes down in flames at their hands."

"Damn right," Miwa said. "Blondie's gonna pay for being a complete jerk to Ichigo, and for being an evil racist bastard with radioactive hair."

"MY HAIR IS NOT RADIOACTIVE!" Ryou screamed.

"Oh, shut it," Moe said, giving him another black eye.

Miwa slammed her fist into his shoulder, breaking the bone, and Ryou screamed, "CAN YOU HELP INSTEAD OF STANDING THERE!?"

"Why should we?" Ichigo asked. "You're completely evil, and it's dangerous to have you around when we're trying to form a truce- especially since you want Kish dead."

"Me in particular?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

Keiichiro sighed and said, "Ryou's jealous because you've kissed Ichigo and he hasn't."

Ichigo got an evil smirk on her face, and Kisshu seemed to know what she was thinking, because he made sure Ryou was looking, pulled Ichigo into his arms, and kissed her passionately. Ichigo kissed back with equal passion, and they stayed that way, even though Ryou was screaming at them. They didn't break apart until Moe said, "Oh look, he's dead already. He didn't last too long."

"The girls at school would be dead in five minutes, that was a nice change," Miwa said. She and Moe got up, and looked at their hands. "Is there somewhere we can wash our hands?" Miwa asked.

"There's a sink at the back of this room…." Keiichiro said.

"Thanks," Miwa said, and she and Moe went off to wash their hands.

"I suppose we need to do something about Ryou's remains," Pai commented.

"I'll incinerate them," Kisshu said. "The rest of you back up."

The others obeyed as Kisshu got out his Dragon Swords, and formed an energy ball. He sent it at Ryou's remains, and they got incinerated.

Moe and Miwa came back a minute later, and Moe said, "Nice, Kisshu."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. "Should we talk about forming a truce now?"

"First let's make sure Pudding and Taruto aren't on sugar high," Pai said.

The others followed him upstairs, and groaned. Pudding and Taruto were literally bouncing off the walls. Ichigo sighed. "Usually Pudding has more control than Taruto," she said. "I wonder if that trick would work on Pudding as well?"

"It might," Lettuce said. "Let's try it."

Ignoring the others' confused looks, Ichigo and Lettuce went into the kitchen, and started going through the fridge. Eventually, they found what they were looking for, and poured two glasses of grapefruit juice. They went back out and saw that Pudding and Taruto were swinging from the ceiling. "I'll go first," Ichigo said, and called, "Taru-Taru! Soda time!"

Taruto zoomed down, grabbed the glass out of Ichigo's hand, and drank it in one gulp. "Thanks," he said, now completely calm. "I don't know if it'll work on Pudding, though."

"We have to try," Lettuce said. Then she called, "Pudding, soda time!"

Pudding jumped off the ceiling lamp, landed, and ran over, giving Lettuce puppy dog eyes. Lettuce handed the glass of grapefruit juice to Pudding, who drank it, then asked, "Was Pudding really that hyper?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Did the grapefruit juice work?"

"Pudding is calm now," Pudding said.

"Good," Keiichiro said. "But what is it about grapefruit juice, and how did you know that would work?"

"Pudding discovered it one time when she invited Taruto over for dinner," Ichigo said. "She thought maybe the taste would force him to stop being overly happy, and it works like a charm. All anyone needs to do when Taruto's on sugar high is grab the grapefruit juice, then call, "Taru-Taru! Soda time!" He thinks you're giving him more sugar, and he'll drink the grapefruit juice, and it will calm him down. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you guys, but we didn't want anyone to find out Taruto was a regular dinner guest at Pudding's house."

"It only works if you call him 'Taru-Taru', though," Lettuce said. "We experimented a bit."

"Thanks for letting us know; he's on sugar high at least once a week," Kisshu said. "It's IRRITATING."

Ichigo giggled and said, "You should move in with me."

Kisshu looked startled and asked, "You want me to live with you?"

"Yup, I'm lonely," Ichigo said. "My parents are always gone. So having my boyfriend live with me would be great!"

Kisshu started looking insanely happy, and Pai sighed. "Oh, fine," he said.

"You can come over for dinner," Ichigo said.

"Just don't let him in the kitchen," Kisshu said. "Pai can't go into a kitchen without setting something on fire, poisoning something, or destroying something. He's a disaster."

"K, I won't," Ichigo said. "Hey, are we forming a truce now, or after Aoyama dies?"

"After," Pai said.

"Okay!" Ichigo said cheerfully. "Come on Kish, let's go home!"

Kisshu smiled happily and took her hand, then teleported them to her room.

**Another one-shot…. Please review, I like this one!**


End file.
